The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss
is the twenty-first episode of the ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime. The episode originally aired on February 2, 1997. It was followed by the twenty-second episode, titled "A Bewildering First Date!" on February 9. Tsukasa Domyoji feels betrayed after catching Tsukushi Makino and Rui Hanazawa kissing. When they return from the island, he banishes Rui from the F4. Tsukushi feels remorseful and attempts to apologize to Tsukasa but he ignores her. Plot Rui Hanazawa says "Why didn't I fall for a woman like you?" as he leans in to kiss Tsukushi Makino. It lasts for several seconds as the two tighten their holds on another. Rui tells her "You're so thin. If I held you any tighter, you'd break," to which she answers "I don't care what happens to me" with tears in her eyes. She then hugs him even tighter. Tsukasa Domyoji walks up at that moment, glaring at the both of them. Tsukushi gasps in horror. Tsukasa yells at Rui, before punching him in the face. Tsukushi stops him as he turns to leave. Tsukasa tells her "I gave all my heart to you. But, you just smashed it into a thousand pieces." Tsukushi reaches towards him, but he yells "Don't touch me!" He then leaves as she collapses to the ground crying. Tsukushi wonders "How could I let this happen?" as thinks back to the times Tsukasa showed her affection. She wades in the ocean, shaking and staring at the sky. Tsukushi covers her eyes with eyes, before noticing that the sun has risen. She asks herself "How can I ever look Domyoji in the eye again?," tears still flowing from her eyes. Later, Tsukushi comforts a seasick Kazuya Aoike on his boat. Everyone else only complains about him being sick. Akira Mimasaka yells about Tsukasa leaving them behind. Tsukushi is still thinking of Tsukasa when Rui puts his hand on hers and says "I'm here." At the same time, Tsukasa arrives back home in Tokyo. He comes upon a weed growing on the pavement and crushes it underfoot. Two days later, Tsukushi arrives at school with a heavy heart and resolves "to apologize to Domyoji with all her heart and soul." She runs into Kazuya, whom she asks about Tsukasa's whereabouts. Kazuya answers her, before continuing to talk about the boat ride. When he turns around, he finds that Tsukushi has left. She quickly runs towards the quad, where she overhears the F4's conversation. As Tsukasa watches, Akira and Sojiro Nishikado confront Rui for kissing Tsukushi. Sojiro questions "You knew that Tsukasa was in love with Makino, didn't you?" which Rui affirms. A group of students approach, surprised that the F4 are fighting. Hearing this, Tsukushi starts to feel guilty and wonders what she will do. The fight continues as an exasperated Sojiro says "What do you mean, 'Yeah, I did?'" to Rui. Akira then tells him "I may have stolen away a lot of guys' girls, but I'd never take one from a friend!" Rui answers "I know what I did to Tsukasa was wrong," exasperating the two guys further. Tsukasa eventually interrupts Akira, surprising them with the look in his eye. He then declares "Rui's out of the F4," going so far as to call him a "traitor." The students watching gasp in shock at his declaration. They quickly run off, when Tsukasa starts walking towards them. Akira tells Rui to "Go chill out," before he and Sojiro follow Tsukasa. Tsukushi tries to gather up her courage to apologize to Tsukasa, only managing to say his name. He walks right pass her without acknowledging her. Akira and Sojiro question why Tsukasa did not confront Tsukushi too. He replies "Don't ever mention her name again." Sojiro then asks him to go to a club. He declines and walks on by himself. Later, Tsukushi hears a violin and heads to the emergency exit. Rui stops playing when she arrives. She apologizes, but he tells her "You did nothing wrong" and that he kissed her because he wanted to. Tsukushi blushes and pulls out her handkerchief, causing a piece of paper to fall out. On it is a drawing of Tsukasa. She starts to cry remembering Tsukasa's hurt face. As she wipes her tears away, Rui asks her on a date which she agrees to. Tsukushi heads back inside, where she is confronted by Sakurako Sanjo. She reveals her intentions to pursue Tsukasa. Cast and characters Other *Shizuka Todo Additional voices *Mayumi Azuma (Noriko) *Miyuki Nikaido (Akira's girlfriend) *Naoko Okada (Hiroko) *Yusuke Oguri (male student) *Megumi Yamada (female student A) *Hitomi Nakayama (female student B) Staff *'Screenplay': Reiko Yoshida *'Director': Takao Iwai *'Animation director': Chuji Nakajima *'Art directors': Yuki Yukie, Tadaumi Shimokawa Notes *The episode covers two chapters of Boys Over Flowers' "Southern Resort Arc." *Flashbacks from episodes sixteen, seventeen, and nineteen are used in the episode. *The sixth DVD of Viz Media's release was named after this episode. *The title of the episode is likely a reference to the classic Russian novel Crime and Punishment. References See also External links *"The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss" at the official website *"The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss" on Toei Animation * Crime and Punishment of a Kiss, The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss, The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss, The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss, The